Civil Disruption
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Like any other workday, everyone in Zootopia were doing their businesses in plain manners but when a group of human bandits infiltrated and wreaked havoc throughout Zootopia's urban districts, it is up to the Emperor's son and his furry allies to give chase and gun them down in avenged justice. Rated M story for mass violence and death. Read on your risks! Inspired by Newsmakers.
1. Orders

Inside the main headquarters of the ZPD, Emperor Splero 'Spleriia' Kerano was helping Officers Nick and Judy in arranging the paperwork that they worked in their shift.

'What should we do after these, guys?'

Nick raises his paw.

'How about we go for some pawpsicles?'

'Sounds good.'

Judy nodded.

'Me too. I'll add it up with some carrot juice and blueberry pie as well.'

Nick let out a relieved look on his face and his tongue was dangling on the side of his maw.

'Ah. Blueberry pie! My favorite!'

Judy grinned. Splero's Regents Chimpan and Michelle then appeared.

'Hey there, guys.'

'Whaji Davay.'

'Great Greetings to you, Sire.'

'What's up?'

'Are you guys going somewhere after you all arranged the papers away in the file cabinets?'

'Only to the cafeteria, Michelle. Why?'

Chimpan cleared his throat while Michelle fixes her loose beret.

'Chief Bogo wanted to pass a new order to you and the others, Splero.'

Splero, Nick and Judy were all curious.

'What kind of request?'

'He ordered you to do some patrol duty at Downtown Zootopia along with Nick, Sire.'

'That's all?'

Chimpan nodded.

'I see.'

Splero then sighed.

'Alright. I'll do it with Slick Nick then.'

Nick perked up.

'Wait. You mean right now?'

'Unfortunately, Nick. That's a yes.'

The red fox groaned.

'What about my pie?'

Splero snickered.

'Don't worry about that. I have some leftover blueberry pie for you in my satchel.'

'Really?!'

Splero was bolstered by Nick's sudden excitement.

'Oops. Sorry!'

'Boy. You like blueberry pie so much, Nicky.'

Judy adjusts the top buttons of her uniform.

'Of course he does. He's now a blueberry addict.'

'Very well.'

Splero donned his beret and faces to Chimpan.

'Are you going to join me in the patrol, Chimp?'

'Later, Sire but your son would be here in Zootopia any minute now.'

'My son?'

Chimpan nodded.

'You mean my son Kalir from the mainland?'

'Yep. He sent me, Clawhauser and Chief Bogo a message a while back that he would be here for his first quest with the ZPD. Remember the time that you signed the seal on the decree?'

'Ah, yes. The decree of sending my son here in Zootopia to be joined with the ZPD, Chimpan. I remembered.'

Michelle, Nick and Judy were all surprised to hear that Splero has a son that they never knew about before.

'Wait. You have a son?'

'For real?'

'Yes, guys. In fact, I asked my son days ago to get here so that he could join the ZPD. In that way, he can see me and for him to befriend you all too.'

'I see.'

Michelle giggled.

'That's sweet.'

'Thanks.'

Splero cleared his throat.

'Anyway. Shall we move on now, Nick?'

'Oh, sure. Let's go then, Sire.'

'Alright.'

The human Spleranese monarch then turned to the arctic vixen, rabbit and primate.

'OK, guys. See y'all later.'

The others bid their goodbyes as Splero and Nick left.

...

In the parking lot, Splero and Nick boarded on a restored 1900s-era motorized car. The car was also the similar car that Splero used in the Legela Revelte as a makeshift armored car armed with either a Gatling gun, a Maxim gun or a Browning M1895 MG. As Nick boarded in, Splero passed his satchel at him.

'The pie slices were inside that satchel. If you find, just let your hunger be sated.'

'Great! Thanks.'

'Pleasure.'

Splero started the car and he drives it out to the road that led to Downtown Zootopia. As they were driving, Nick finally finished eating and he places away the satchel on the side of his seat.

'So damn delicious.'

'It was?'

'Yeah!'

Splero snickered.

'Oh. It sure do, Nick.'

Nick then grabbed his personal sidearm from his holster - a shiny Colt M1911 pistol. He checked the bottom and realized that the magazine was already inside.

'Crap. I didn't know that the magazine was inside my sidearm.'

'Why?'

'I forgot to put more bullet in there.'

'Better keep your sidearm full of ammo at all times, Nick. That's the protocol of firearm readiness.'

'I know.'

The red fox kept the pistol back into his holster.

'Anyway, do you have more 45 ACP rounds?'

'I'm sorry, Nick. I don't have any.'

'Oh.'

'Because I have a different sidearm, Nick. If you're armed with a pistol, I was being armed with a good old revolver that I been using since the Legela Revelte.'

Nick perked up.

'Really?'

'Yep but I'll show it to you later. For now, I'll focus on driving down the road.'

'I understand, Sire.'

Splero nodded.


	2. New Figures

As the car finally arrived at the streets of Downtown Zootopia, Splero pulled over to one side. He then proceeded in loading a few 7.62x38mmR brass cartridges on his antique Nagant M1895 revolver. Nick was so surprised to see the very old gun that the Emperor was holding.

'Is that your official sidearm, Sire?!'

'Yes, Slick. This is an old one too, right?'

'It is! How could you handle that?'

'Simple. I always do some maintenance with this bad boy because this is the same handgun that I used in the Legela Revelte.'

'Legela Revelte?'

'It means 'League Revolution', Nick. It's a revolution that I fought against the humans who were anti-furries. Lasted longer than I could count and it was hell.'

'Really?'

'Yep. In fact, I lost 4 brothers in that conflict.'

Splero sighed sadly as he kept the gun back to his holster.

'I'm so sorry to hear that, Sire.'

'Oh. Don't worry about it, Nicky. Even though that memory was a bit of a shock, I finally moved on. Right after the revolution, I was being commemorated for my acts in saving the furries there.'

'Furries of what kind?'

'Furries similar to the Zootopians, Slick.'

Nick snickered. The police car radio then crackled to life.

'Officer Splero. Officer Splero, come in. Over.'

The human Spleranese took the radio.

'This is Officer Splero. Go ahead.'

'Splero, it's me. Regent Chimpan. I'm on route to your sector. Please give me the directions.'

'Roger that, Chimpan.'

Splero then faces to Nick.

'Nick, what's the name of the street that we're on to?'

'Uhh.'

The red fox then looked out the window and saw a post that says 'Canine Street'.

'It's 'Canine Street', Splero.'

'OK.'

Splero then replied back to the radio.

'It's 'Canine Street', Chimpan. We're at 'Canine Street'.

...

Inside a warehouse not far from 'Canine Street', a group of human individuals dressed in gangster-like clothes were placing their items in green duffel bags. They were stowing away illegal weapons, some drug paraphernalia, fake IDs and pictures of a few Zootopians that were being X'ed out. As they work, one of the gangsters entered the room.

'Harmo, the streets were clear. We must move.'

'Alright, Kharto. Give me a few minutes because I'm helping Zahero in storing the F1 grenades and RPG-26s. I think those hardware were too bulky for the duffel bags.

Zahero interjected immediately with a cross look on his face.

'No, they're not! We need these!'

Harmo sighed.

'Enough, guys. What is important is that we need to move somewhere else before that nosy ZPD officers would raid this area.'

He then loaded a full magazine onto his Makarov pistol before he keeps it away on his hidden holster.

'Alright then.'

Harmo then faces to Kharto.

'Kharto, get the van.'

'Right on.'

Kharto holstered his Beretta M9 before he exits out the warehouse. The others continued on stashing away their illegal contraband.

...

While Splero and Nick awaits, a similar 1900s motorized car then appeared in front of them. The human tapped the red fox.

'Nick, he's here.'

Nick then retracted as Chimpan exits out of the car with Kalir in tow. Splero exits out his own car to greet them.

'Whaji Davay, Chimpan.'

'Whaji Davay.'

Both Splero and Chimpan hugged each other.

'Splero, I also brought Kalir in here as well because I'm sure that you will be thrilled to see him.'

'Ah, yes.'

Kalir then faces to his dad.

'Dad, it's good to see you again.'

Splero smiled.

'It's good to see you again, Son. Rough day, eh?'

'Not quite, Pa.'

Chimpan snickered.

'Kalir was so excited to be participating for his first ZPD patrol here in Zootopia. In fact, Judy and Michelle were both bewildered by him back at the headquarters.'

'Yeah. That arctic vixen even hugged me so tight than a vice!'

Splero laughed.

'That's the joy of my regents there, Son. You will get used to it.'

Nick then exits out of the car and he approached the group.

'Oh. Anyway, Son. Please meet to you my best friend. His name was Nick Wilde.'

Kalir bowed down.

'Nice to meet you, Officer Wilde.'

Nick simply nodded with a smile.

'Nice to meet you too, Kalir.'

Both the red fox and the Akita-Timber Wolf hybrid pawshake with each other.


End file.
